Inert glass capillary columns which possess high separating power will be applied to several urgent marihuana problems. Novel high- temperature tritium electron capture detector and computerized gas chromatography-mass spectrometry will be used for detection and indentification purposes. The methods for reliable identification of the source of plant and quantitation of cannabinoids will be developed based on high-resolution capillary gas chromatography. The gas phase, the semivolatile fraction and the heavy phase of marihuana smoke condensate will be broadly characterized and their major constituents determined. The phenolic fraction will be analyzed in detail. The smoke condensates obtained from different marihuana and placebo cigarettes will be compared and correlated with the content of cannabis and toxicological effects. Picogram level determinations of cannabinoids in urine samples of human subjects and experimental animals will be attempted by the combination of glass capillary columns and the high-temperature tritium electron capture detector.